fantasticmrfoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Agnes
'Agnes '''is a minor character in the film ''Fantastic Mr. Fox. The only female fox child seen, she is a lab partner with Ash, but shows interest in his cousin Kristofferson. Soon thereafter, she and Kristofferson start a romance together, much to Ash's annoyance. Agnes is voiced by Juman Malouf. Physical Appearance Agnes is a fox child, about the same age as Ash and Kristofferson. She has a light brown complexion and brown eyes. She is unique among foxes in that her fur is dotted with spots, which she confesses to having covered up in the past. Her choice of apparel is a simple light brown strap dress with a flower pattern. Agnes wears two yellow circle clips next to ears. Plot Involvement Agnes first appears in chemistry class with her lab partner Ash, son of Mr. and Mrs. Fox. She is unable to focus on the assignment at hand due to being distracted by the presence of Ash's cousin Kristofferson, whom she is attracted to. When the silver fox takes notice of her, they compliment each other's features, until Ash rudely accuses Agnes of being a disloyal assistant. She later appears during a game of whack-bat, holding a sign with the letter K. Ash confronts her, and she confesses to being Kristofferson's girlfriend. Agnes shows up at Mr. Badger's flint mine, among other animals whose homes were destroyed by Boggis, Bunce and Bean. She is being cared for by Mrs. Fox when Mr. Fox arrives with the others who accompanied him into stealing everything from the three farmers. While preparations for a big feast are underway, Agnes is seen sharing a drink with Kristofferson, until Ash demands some privacy with his cousin. Agnes is hesitant to part company, but cooperates, to which Ash supposedly apologizes to her soon thereafter. While Ash and Kristofferson sneak out unnoticed to steal back Mr. Fox's tail, Agnes takes a seat next to Mrs. Fox during the celebration dinner, until the party is washed away by a flood of apple cider. When Kristofferson is nowhere to be found and all the animals are trapped in the sewers, Agnes is seen crying by herself. She joins the others in bidding farewell to Mr. Fox as he leaves to surrender himself to the farmers. Shortly thereafter, Agnes witnesses Mr. Fox fighting Rat after the latter attempted to kidnap Ash. With news of Kristofferson being held hostage in Bean Annex, Mr. Fox organizes the animals into a rescue mission, assigning Ash, Agnes and the other children for janitorial duty, claiming it's good for morale. The rescue is accomplished and Mr. Fox returns with Kristofferson, who has fully reconciled with Ash. A short time later, the three fox children are participating in group meditation together, when Mr. Fox arrives to lead the family to a manhole, where they discover a Boggis, Bunce and Bean's supermarket. Personality Little is revealed about Agnes and her personality. In her brief appearances, she is quiet, sensitive, and soft-spoken. Upon Kristofferson's arrival at the school, she is extremely attracted to him. Agnes maintains a passive attitude against Ash's rude behavior, even when he tells her to give him and Kristofferson some privacy. She is more emotional upon hearing of Kristofferson's disappearance. Category:Foxes Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Fox kids